


John's Decision

by superfix



Series: The Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfix/pseuds/superfix
Summary: John learns a hard lesson when he leaves the boys alone.





	John's Decision

Over the next few months John had to admit that getting Cas had not been a mistake. The little boy was silent and undemanding and his beauty was breathtaking. John found himself warming to the lad. He'd really bought him for Dean, but he couldn't help but grow to love the quiet, studious little Omega.

Dean himself, had always been exceptional looking. Since he'd been a toddler, John could have made a living from the many offers he'd had to either buy or rent the young Omega. Women he brought home, fussed over him and caressed his hair absentmindedly as he himself tried to seduce them. Men were less subtle, often grabbing the child and pulling him close, examining him as though he were a fine purebred. John had learned to hold his temper. It was simply the way of the world. Omegas were a commodity, an acquisition. They had no rights and no protection.

And now with Cas the offers only increased, the overtures even more blatant. Two beautiful Omegas, so beautiful and untouched was a rare commodity. 

Over time, it seemed that Dean and Cas were forming a language of their own. If john asked Cas a question, he'd whisper his answer into Dean's ear and Dean would answer for him. The two shared their bed, giggling beneath the blankets and waking up, their arms entwined. It was nice for Dean, John thought, good company when he was on hunts and had to leave them alone.

A year passed. 

It was on an early summer morning, the sun's bright rays filtering in through the motel curtains that John sat on the end of his bed looking back at the two serious faces before him. The boys were listening intently.

“Ill be back tomorrow. Now remember, you never, ever leave the room. If someone comes to the door you do not open it under any circumstances. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Dad.” Dean said. Cas nodded.

“Now what's going to be our secret password this time?” John asked.

Dean smiled. “It's Cas' turn to pick.” he said.

“Good. Think hard Cas.” John said.

Cas furrowed his brow as he considered. And then he smiled and whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean smirked. “Paddington.”

“Yeah, I might of guessed.” John said. 

When Cas had arrived he'd had only one thing on him. A thin, worn copy of Paddington Goes to Town. John had read it to them many times. It was Cas' favorite.

“Okay. Only if I say Paddington, do you open the door. It doesn't matter what else I say. If I don't say the password the door stays locked.”

“Yessir.”

“Now Dean, you only call me if it's real important. You know how to do that now.”

“Yessir.”

“Good.”

For a moment John sat and studied the two serious faces that looked back at him. They truly were lovely boys. Cas had grown in the last year and was now an inch or so taller then Dean. He looked healthier now too. His skin was flushed with youth and his eyes clear and bright. His shyness and distrust had faded and he now looked back and met his eyes. His dark curls had grown out and were a little wild, shiny and framing his face. His features were fine, his lips rosy and full and his eyes were vividly blue and fringed with those omega lashes. He still didn't speak though. Except of course, to Dean.

Dean had his mother's eyes. A beautiful, mossy green shade. They were really too large for his face. His lips were full and like his thickly lashed eyes too lush for his small face. But John could see he'd grow into his features. And when he did, he'd be a handsome, well really, a beautiful man. For an Omega, that would be both a blessing and a curse. He'd get noticed. When he grew up, when he hit his heats, John would have his work cut out for him. Dean would need to be protected. Both of them would. Many Alphas would try to take them and claim them. If that happened, they'd be lost to him.

He shook his head, wondering what he'd do with these boys. He'd never sell them of course. Someday, he supposed, he'd have to find the right Alpha for each of them. 

“And make sure you eat the sandwiches and milk in the fridge, not just the Cheetos and Cokes. Got it.”

“Yes Dad.”

“Alright.” John said and slapped his knees as he stood up. “I should be back tomorrow. If it's going to be longer, I'll call.”

He and another hunter, Rufus Turner were going after a were that had been terrorizing a small rural town about twenty miles north. 

They'd done their research and knew the identity. If was illegal to kill a werewolf unless it was in it's altered state and tonight was the full moon. The government bounty on werewolves was ten thousand but the town had offered an additional ten for it's head. 

It should be an easy hunt. At least John hoped so. The biggest threat was really other hunters. They were competitive and ruthless and hunters had been killed competing for bounties. He and Rufus would have to watch their backs.

John grabbed his duffel bag and turned to take one last look around the room. The window was closed tightly, cartoons were playing on the tv and there was enough food in the fridge for a couple of days. Still, he hesitated. 

He'd left the boys before. He didn't know why he felt a shiver of apprehension. Maybe he should skip this hunt. Rufus would manage and he really didn't need the money. 

But then he shook his head. He never meant to take this on in the first place – the last thing he'd ever planned on was owning two dependent omega pups. 

He nodded. “Be good boys.” he said and stepped out the door listening til he heard the lock slip into place. It was just one night after all, the boys would be fine.

…........

Dean immediately opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke and then slammed it shut and grabbed the bag of Cheetos. He sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed and ripped open the bag.

Cas narrowed his eyes and stared at him for a moment. “Those are for tonight.” he said softly.

“I won't eat em all.” Dean said, his eyes fixated on the screen.

“Dean?”

“What?”

“Want to build a fort?”

“Yeah in a while.” he answered, pushing a couple of Cheetos into his mouth.

Cas frowned and climbed up onto the bed. He jumped a few times then fell back and bounced on the springy mattress. Then he flopped down on his back and scowled at Dean who was ignoring him, his eyes fixated on the screen. 

And then he looked over and noticed the remote on the nightstand.

“Hey!” Dean snapped as Cas began channel surfing.

He stopped at an old black and white movie. A regal collie was on the screen. 

“Lassie.” he said with a smile.

“Cas. Turn it back.” 

“No.” 

Dean turned and glared at him. “I'm not watching Lassie.”

“I like this movie.” Cas said.

“Just throw me the remote.”

Cas smirked. “No.”

Dean put his bag of Cheetos aside and stood up. Cas glared back at him his eyes challenging. 

“Give it Cas.” Dean threatened. 

Cas shook his head.

“Cas...”

Cas smirked and stared at the screen. 

And then Dean was on top of him. 

Cas held the remote away as they tousled. He was stockier and stronger. But Dean had determination on his side and he knew Cas' weakness. 

“Come on.” Dean said as he began to tickle his sensitive ribs. Cas immediately curled up. 

“Stop.” he cried, giggling and trying to push him off. For a second Dean had the upper hand and he took advantage. He yanked the remote from Cas' hand.

Dean smirked at him smugly and sat back. “I told you, I'm not ...” a knock at the door stopped him cold. Cas looked at him his eyes suddenly wide in fear. 

“Dad musta forgot something.” Dean said.

It was quiet for a moment and both boys waited. Then, the knocking resumed.

Dean climbed off the bed and walked over to the door. Cas followed and stepped up behind him.

“How come he doesn't say anything?' he whispered. 

Dean didn't answer. He had no answer. Dad would have called out right away.

The knocking became more insistent. 

“Come on little omegas, open up.”

Dean stepped back bumping into Cas. Cas grasped his hand. “He'll go away.” Dean whispered.

The man knocked loudly.

“I know you're in there boys. I seen your old man bring you in. Now come on, open up. I aint gonna hurt ya.”

“What does he want?” Dean whispered. Cas squeezed his hand.

Suddenly the doorknob jiggled loudly. Dean took a hitched breath and stepped back further.

The lock held. And then it was quiet.

They stood there silently for a few moments, Cas behind him still gripping his hand. He could smell Cas' fear. It made him even more frightened but it also made him feel protective. 

Cas was hardly ever afraid anymore. When he'd first arrived he smelled of fear all the time. Dean had asked him why, and Cas only said his old master had made him hurt. He wouldn't say anymore but Dean had sensed it was bad. It was why Cas never spoke to John. It was why he cuddled so close to him at night. 

But the fear had eased over time. Until now.

He squeezed Cas' hand.

“It's okay. I think he's gone Cas.” he whispered.

And then the door crashed opened. 

“Run!”

They rushed to the bathroom, but a strong hand grabbed Dean's arm yanking him back and lifting him up.

He was a big man like John, with dirty looking gray hair and course stubble. His eyes were a pale blue and he was grinning in amusement at Dean's struggles. Dean could smell his heavy Alpha musk. It wasn't like dad's. Dad's smelled safe. This man's smelled dirty. 

“Stop that little omega.” 

He flung Dean down onto the bed, his large hand firmly gripping the back of his neck.

“Are you an omega, boy? You got no code . Let me have a look see.” 

His other hand yanked down his pajama bottoms.

Suddenly Dean heard a keening growl. A terrifying sound he'd never heard before. And certainly not from Cas.

“Get off me!” The man snapped. He swung his arm sending Cas flying across the room til he slammed up against the far wall.

“You're next boy!” he yelled at him as he pulled Dean's pajama bottoms off.

Dean couldn't scream...could hardly breathe as the iron-like grip crushed his face against the bedspread.

And then he felt the man's fingers roughly pull apart his ass cheeks. Dean didn't understand. No one touched there. It was wrong... And it hurt.

The man chuckled. “Yup. There it is. Little omega pussy.”

This was a monster. It was what his dad hunted. Dean was too terrified to cry. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. And then he felt a sudden sharp pain as the man roughly pushed his finger into his small entrance. He screamed into the suffocating blanket. 

And then he heard the terrifying blast. It shook the room. 

The man's weight collapsed on him burying him in it's heat and stink. But it was only a moment before the weight was gone and he was swept up and enveloped in that safe, familiar scent of Dad. 

…............

John held him, tucking Dean's face in close against his neck. He could feel his short, hot breaths against his neck. 

He sat down at the end of the bed and rocked him.

“I'm so sorry baby.” He said, his voice soft and shaky.

Dean lay still in his arms as he held him. He was silent. 

And then John heard the first word he'd ever heard from Cas. “Dean?” he whispered. 

Cas had silently approached and stood next to them. John looked down into his moist, blue eyes, wide with shock.

And then Cas reached up and gently rubbed Dean's back.

“Are you okay Cas?” John asked.

The boy nodded solemnly, his eyes locked fearfully on Dean.

“He'll be okay.” John reassured and reached over to pull him close. 

For a while they sat quietly as he rocked his boys.

…........

No one seemed to have heard the shotgun blast. At least, no one came. People were too scared these days. It was a rough world.

John had no idea who the man was. Of course, he really didn't give a shit either. The guy got what he deserved.

He retrieved a tarp from the back of his pickup and used it to wrap the bloody corpse. 

As he worked, he glanced over at the boys. They looked so tiny on the queen sized bed. Dean was curled in a fetal position. Cas spooned him, holding him tightly. It appeared they were both asleep but somehow John knew Cas was awake, guarding his friend. Dean though, was breathing deeply. Probably shock, John thought.

He carried the man's carcass out to the pickup and threw it in the back. He'd take it into the woods later and dump it.

He stood for a moment and then pulled his pack of smokes from his pocket as he looked back at the gaping doorway, the frame splintered where the man had kicked it in. He lit his cigarette. He really didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't come back. Somehow though, his hunter's instinct had made him turn around. 

He should never have left them alone of course. He never would again. From now on, he'd take them on his hunts. They'd just have to sleep in the car. 

They were too young now. But over time he'd teach them. He'd make them tough and strong. One day his boys would be fighters and hunters. They were not just omega pussys, holes for alphas' pleasure. He decided then and there. 

His boys would grow up to be warriors. 

John tossed away his cigarette and headed back into the room.


End file.
